Dominic Garcia
Name: Dominic Michaelangelo Garcia *'Other Names': Dom *'Gender': Male *'Tribe': Glass Walkers *'Positions': Kinfolk Misc: *'Creation Date': Apr 19 2005 *'Departure Date': Feb 22 2006 *'Creation Date / 2nd': Dec 13 2008 *'Departure Date / 2nd': Dec 4 2009 Notes: Dominic Garcia was a Kinfolk of the Glass Walkers from the Sept of the Steel Angel. When Dominic arrived in St. Claire, admittedly he hadn't much clue to their ways established. A couple of spray paint cans shaken, and suddenly he'd gotten the attention of the Garou there as he had intended. But, they hadn't exactly said much except about how sensitive the Veil was up north. Oops. Still, he had found the Glass Walkers in a matter of days of arriving, and by the time he'd finished setting up his small townhouse he was ready to rock. Then, just as soon as he had moved in and set himself up with his job at the moving company, word trickled in about the situation in the Garou sept, with Kinfolk needing to register to their elders whether or not they had silver ammunition. The Hidden Walk suddenly didn't seem so reasonable, having made demands of Kinfolk that Dominic had never heard of before. At one point, he'd heard some kin skipped town and never came back. Whether this was true or not, this was a dangerous place to be in. And despite ideas to stick around at the time, weathering through the changes undergone with the Glass Walkers at the time, Dominic decided enough was enough and headed back down south, back to the Steel Angel where things seemed a bit more sane. Back at the Steel Angel, Dominic found himself without very much direction on where to take his life. After some persuading by a well-meaning mother, he found himself not just signing up for the Army Reserve, but getting shipped to Iraq for a stint in a motor battalion. He returned just in time to hear of his younger brother, Justin ~Lights-Up-the-Night~ Garcia, earning his Fostern rank and celebrating with Justin and Justin's girlfriend of the time, Fianna Kinfolk, Molly. Then, Carnage happened. When Justin went up north back to the Hidden Walk sept with the Contemporary Mavericks to help the sept with their Spirals problem, Justin did not come back alive. Heartbroken, both Dominic and Molly decided to travel north to pay respects, but also perhaps to find some kind of closure and new beginning for a path that now is lacking in a bright light of life that was Justin. Dominic returned to scope the scene in the Walk, and came to see what a few years apart could do for broken relationships. He discovered the Garou there to still be relatively plentiful despite their recent losses. There were a few incidents involving Dominic in which an unknown spirit was possessing people and killed them. Dominic fought against a man so possessed while attempting to protect Molly, ending up severely beaten and with a broken wrist. Garou from the Night's Herald came to their aid, and eventually Heart healed Dominic. Later, Dom aided Molly in re-inventing a music store known as The Underground, taking part in the reconstruction efforts. Though the store was open for some time, Molly eventually decided to return to Los Angeles to continue a solo career. After a few months of helping to manage the newly reopened store, Dominic also decided it was time to return down south and aid the Garou efforts there. The Underground was left into capable human hands to run. Category:Glass WalkersCategory:KinfolkCategory:Past PCs